The present invention relates to an illuminated water fountain having an assembly of water discharge nozzles, and a system of illumination both of which may be controlled to produce various ornamental effects.
Water fountains in general, and illuminated water fountains in particular, have been known for many years for producing various attractive ornamental effects. An object of the present invention is to provide a new form of control of an illuminated water fountain in order to produce a new type of ornamental effect.